hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Ile de France ( Aurore Bonnefoy )
Ile de France ( イル.ド.フランス, Iru do Furansu '') is a fan-made character for the anime and manga series '''Hetalia: Axis Powers'. She represents one of the regions of Northern France and received the human name Aurore Bonnefoy ( オーロレ ボヌフォワ, Ōrore Bonufoa ). She is often called Iru because of her long name. She can also be discribed like France's little sister. Attributes Appearance Ile de France is a standard young woman, her height is around 5ft2. She's got long brown hair and the same eye colour as France. She casually wears a long blue coat with a capelet, which can be seen as a tribute to her brother. However, Ile de France can be seen wearing a french Batallion Chief uniform. Like France, Ile de France can also bee seen with a red rose into hers hands or holding a bottle of french wine and wearing a beret, and, in some rare cases, bearing a baguette. Ile de France is also a little bit younger than France. Personality and interests Ile de France is described by France like to be is " little jewel ". She knows a lot of different langages with the huge amount of tourists visiting two of her main cities, Versailles and Paris. Thus, she can talk to everyone, but considers that her native langage is the " langage of love ", and is subsequently the best to learn. She's very interested by french literature and loves Italy for art and for its numerous partnerships with her country. Like France, Ile de France is romantic, if not more than her brother. She is London's rival, thinking she could steal her reputation with tourists and also thinks that she doesn't have a great type of food like french one. She loves fashion, music, walking in streets of Paris, flowers, dancing and, of course, France himself. She claims her favourite activity is to go on strike and enjoys holding green flags. Ile de France is very kind in front of people, showing them a woman who seems to be quite romantic and a little bit shy, even if she is extroverted and quite extravagant. After some time, she can show her egoism and self-centredness by starting her sentences by " I am ''", or " ''I do ". She also shows some interest in love which quickly turns into a perverted desire. She can be described like a " too much romantic " person and has got the same " honhonhon " laugh as France. Ile de France is very dependant of France and asks him a lot of money to do the renovations in her cities. Very inspired by litterature, Ile de France loves everyone who is different than London. She doesn't have any gender preference, her type of person is somebody who can be romantic, careful and fashionable, somebody who would offer her many bouquets of roses, which are her favourite flowers, and who would prove all love she would need. Because of her links with Northern and Southern Italy, Ile de France got a little crush on Italians, saying that they are very lovely, but prefers the type of person that can appear untouchable and mysterious, such as Sweden or Norway. Another thing wich characterizes Ile de France is that she always seems to be busy and groans anytime she can for nothing. She is always proud of herself and shows it to France when he comes to visit her. She really likes her siblings and wants to be closer to them even by having her self-centred behaviour. In France, Ile de France is frequently subject to strikes she loves to lead and is often worried about other regions, entertaining a strong bond with Monaco. History Ile de France was born some years after France, initially named Lutetia. She was the daughter of an unknown woman and Celtic Gaul. She used to be a skinny toddler who likes competition who always wants to look like her father. She was under the care of Gaul who fought against the Roman Empire, claiming that he doesn't want his children become romans. When Gaul dies in front of her and of child France, she is very young and doesn't remember him. Finding them alone, Ancient Rome decided to raise France and Lutetia and teach them how to act like romans. On the year 301, Lutetia is renamed Paris. The girl lives with France in Paris until the viking's invasion in 885. When her and France are trying to flee, two soldiers came to catch them in front of Paris's doors. France tries to save his little sister but is blown away by a a wave of people who prevent him to touch Paris. This one is push on the ground by a civilian and is get back by two vikings who move her away from France. After riots, she finds him safe and sound. She considers France like a big brother, repeating him that without him she wouldn't live. During the Xth century, Paris leaves the city and changes her whole name to Ile de France ( or Ile de la Cité ) and is recognized like to be the place of the Ancien Regime until it falls in 1789. When Jeanne d'Arc came into France's life, Ile de France became very close to her as friend. She likes her because she resurected a baby in one of her towns which was named Lagny sur Marne. She does her best to protect her but the king of England, owning Rouen, takes the control of the region and locks France and Ile de France in jail the time of the execution. Ile de France finds a way to flee but where only one could pass, she sacrifices herself to let France pass and save Jeanne before that could be too late. Paris is separated from her brother, the royal family bringing her back to the capital. After her's liberation, Ile de France will became a related member of the king's courtyard and will have the obligation to comfort France who failled to save Jeanne, blocked by crowd. Over the years, Ile de France takes a lot of popularity beside France. Still at the royal courtyard, they are living in private apartments, but are considered like normal citizens. During the Seven Years war (1756-1763), France loses Canada. Ile de France ( who was a mother figure to Canada ) changes her feelings toward England. She dislikes England even more than before and grows up with this feeling that England and France were, since the begenning, born to be enemies. Ile de France is spiteful toward England and, with France, they choose to protect Quebec, that's why Quebec is speaking French and English. Ile de France and France have some relations with the low class of the society during the reign of Louis XVI. Ile de France doesn't like the thing that the low class is starving when the high class is living a pure dream. During the french revolution, France chooses to make Ile de France flee as fast as possible from the capital, but this one doesn't escape from the gard's spears who injures her ( she wears a scar on the back of her's neck ). She screams to France to flee when that's the time but he takes her with him. When they flee, Iru falls down. France is taken by a wave of people and Ile de France is arrested and locked. She takes a duchess's place to make the person she replace flee. Two days after her's arestation, Iru have to be executed. She is drived to the execution place where, when she is waiting for the executionner could do his job, a man tells him that he don't have to kill Paris because she is not from the court. This man is England, disguised. He goes on the top of the execution place and explains to the assembly that Paris is not from the court. Parisians agrees to free Ile de France who is quickly taken to a sure place by France. During the Terror period, France et Iru have to hide from Robespierre who sent a threat to them. They choose to hide in Aquitaine before coming back to Paris as members of the revolt which kills the dictator. After that, under the care of Napoleon, Paris is restaured. During French Empire, in 1812, Napoleon tries to go to Russia. Horewer, during his attacks, he looses a lot of people. Ile de France is sent in Moscow where she have the time to earn informations about Russian positions. Horewer, Iru, scared by Russia, chooses to stay silent and says anything. She comes back in Paris in 1812 without anything. Napoleon looses his fight against Russia and France became weaker than before. After Napoleons departure, new arts are appearing. But France declares the war against Prussia. In 1870, Ile de France have to support the Siege of Paris, made by Prussian army. After French capitulation, Ile de France was always watched by Germany and Prussia and became a maid for them, same for France. Later, for the Universal Exposition in Paris, Gustave Eiffel and other colaborators are choosing to show their industrial power. When the Eiffel Tower will be Paris's symbol. At the first world war, while France and England are living for a single time in peace. Ile de France is on the battlefield with other french soldiers until France discovers her and take her away from the war places. When her's little brother Verdun decides to go to fight, Ile de France decides to folow him. Verdun is catched by German army and is executed while Iru where trying to spy them. Traumatised by his death, Ile de France will claim to hate the war and will not participate to any other ones after what she saw. Iru can say that she can not like Germany for what was done to her's brother but tries to forgive him. During the second world war, Iru and France are two members of the Resistance. Their group was never catched by german armies. Iru developed a close relationship with America who helped countries after the Second World War. During 70's, Iru make a lot of appearance in manifestations against the war in Vietnam, claiming that no one have to war. At the same time, she and her brother stays silent about the different french political elections and other manifestations of young people in streets. She protest during the 90's crisis which is very important in the capital but agrees that she can not change what is going on. Ile de France claims that France has got the best food of the world. She is considered like to own the Fashion Capital, tittle shared with Milan. Now, she needs France's help to renovate many of monuments like the Louvre, Notre Dame de Paris or Le Sacré coeur ''in Paris and the great ''Castle of Versailles in Versailles. Relationships France Ile de France loves her's older brother. She considers that she could be nothing without him and claims that he is the person who, if she wasn't his sister, she could love. She was always with him since she was born. France is her best exemple to discribe the perfect person. France takes care of her and and pays ever everything she wants only to make her be happy or the the beauty of the city. Iru can not imagine her's life without France. She loves to go shopping with him because she says that he is the only man who can stay in a store without to moan. Sometimes, she argues with him because she thinks that France is too much clingy with her but can not fight against him for too long because they need each other. England Ile de France thinks that England is what France says. She doesn't like him because of his behaviour in front of her and because of the food he tends to present to her. She considers that he is guilty of Jeanne d'Arc's death, that makes her dislike him even if France tends to make her have a nice talk with England. Even if their relationship is unstable, Iru likes to see France and England arguing about her and London. London Ile de France considers London like a rival. She thinks that she could have a much nice city than her's one. Even if she is her's rival, Paris sometimes likes to argue with London about ridiculous things which can make her feel confused. Iru considers herself like London's older sister and calls her " My adorable cutie ", which make London have argue with her about the thing that the way she calls her is too much ridiculous. Iru says that sometimes, when London is angry, she finds her cute. Ancient Gaul Ile de France is Ancient Gaul's daughter. When he died, she was too young and doesn't remember him except how brave he was. When she was a toddler, she was very close to him and always wanted to act like he did. Ancient Rome Because she was raised by him after Gaul was conquered with France, Ile de France considers Ancient Rome like her's saviour and kindly calls him " father " and sometimes " grand'pa ". Ancient Rome taught to Iru to act like a roman girl and not a celtic person, teaching her how to read and paint, and also how to play music. Italy She met him when Ancient Rome raised her. Immediatly, she started to like him, considering him like her's little brother and take exemple of him. She likes him because he doesn't like the war and find him cute and very kind to womans. She likes to take care of him and repeats everytime when she talks with that she finds him very nice and would like to people could act like him. Romano She met him when Ancient Rome raised her, later than Italy. She says that she's got a crush on persons like him and likes how serious he looks, but she knows that France argue with her about the thing that Romano is too much vulgar and not enough romantic to be loved by her. She likes Romano because of his gentle attitude with her and because he likes to show her many Italian arts. She always says that when he is talking to her, she feels her's heart beating stronger. America Ile de France likes America like a little brother and a very close friend at the same time, because he helped her many times and he helped France at the same time. Even if she is close to him, Iru dislikes the thing that America always wants to be the " hero ". Now, she couldn't imagine her life without his help. Canada Because France is close to Canada like a sort of " father ", Iru acts like a " mother figure " and loves him a lot. She sometimes as got a parental relationship with him because France is teaching her how to take care of people. She loves Canada's passivity and really enjoys the way he acts in front of people. She always takes Canada's side when somebody argues with him. Germany After what happened to Verdun, Ile de France doesn't like Germany at all, even if she tries to forgive him for a something he did not do. She is a kind scared by him after all scary stories France told her but trusts Italy when he says that Germany is not a bad person. Nyotalia Nyotalia Ile de France is shown as a very elegant young man, very friendly and very romantic toward all girls ( just like France is toward girls ). His name is Aurelien Bonnefoy. His character is a talled young man with mittle long straight hair and deep blue eyes. He is awalys wearing a white top with a black jacket on it. He wears black suit pants and really likes to wear a berret on the top of his head. 2P!Hetalia 2P!Iru is shown as a very gumpy young woman who doesn't smile at all. She dislikes all forms of romantism and even dislikes her brother. Iru is wearing the name of Morganne. Iru is very violent toward 2P!France, likes to spit on all monuments and tag all of them. She pushes people and is unfriendly. 2P!Iru is very different from her normal side. She is very skinny are pale, wears a lot of makeup which makes her look very vulgar. She wears short dresses and baskets and doesn't brush her hair which is now black. By the was, 2P!Iru isn't seen without cigarettes or beer and is drugged several times. Her behaviour is quite different, 2P!Iru is very grumpy, unfriendly and had got a suicidal behaviour. Toward her brother, 2P!Iru is acting very violently. She hates him and considers him like the culprit of her situation. But even if she dislikes him, 2P!Iru can't live without him. She doesn't like 2P!Romano who she calls " Potato Fashionista " and is very admirative to 2P!Italy, loving how violent and cruel he is, and asks him to teach her how to act like him. Trivia *''Aurore'' is a french name who means " dawn " and " gold ". *Ile de France was originaly wearing the name Lutetia until the year 310. *Ile de France's birthday is the 11th november, which corresponds with the " First Armistice Day ".